When trying to receive a desired radio signal, one or more undesired signals/noise may interfere with the desired signal. The interference makes it difficult to receive the desired signal. Filters have been used to remove the undesired signals/noise, but in many cases filters cannot completely reject all interferers, e.g., those that are in the desired frequency band, close in frequency, or have spurious products generated during processing that are close in frequency, to the desired signal.
“Interferer diversity” has been used to minimize the impact of interference, e.g., from one or more interference sources or “interferers”. Interferer diversity refers to minimizing the impact that an interferer or group of interferers has on receiving the desired signal. To date, however, interferer diversity typically has been achieved by using different receiver/antenna combinations or by frequency hopping, which may not be practical or desirable in all cases. Therefore there exists a need to improve interferer rejection.